Kostomarov
Created by Darkmoon the IceWing NightWing. Appearance Kostomarov's scales are pale gold, like desert sand. His eyes are a deep shade of gold, much darker than his scales. He has a scar on his left front leg from his dragonethood. His ruff is dark cream, pretty close to tan. He wears a moonstone bracelet that Grace gave him. He wears little jewelry. His wing membranes are medium golden. His underbelly is pale cream. Personality Kostomarov is very loyal and kind to his close friends. He is often wary of strange dragons, a habit he developed in the Scorpion Den. He cares about his sister but hates his father. His mom, Coyote, was killed when he was three. This caused him to become more angry and frustrated with his life. He is also very determined, and because of this he butts heads with Gracieux over a lot of things. He cares about his friends and sister, but does not care what most dragons think about him. Abilities Kostomarov has normal SandWing abilities: fire, heat resistance, ability to survive in desert conditions. He is also a great singer and percussionist. History Kostomarov was born in the Scorpion Den. He has one older sister: Brightsting. She helped take care of him, even though she was only older than him by a year. His mother was an assassin and his father was a mercenary. His father never cared about the dragonets, and Kosto always hated him. When he was three, his mother died. Fennec, their father, became cruel and angry. Brightsting and Kostomarov ran away, but they got separated in Possibility. Kosto traveled north, and wound up in Saltwind. He wandered around the town, singing to get money for food. When he was four he met Gracieux, a young TempestWing. She was an amazing skater, and she has so much talent. He became friends with her and began to fall in love with her. He got to know Gracieux's new family: Crowcall, a black TempestWing who had adopted Gracieux: and Moir, an IceWing who taught Grace how to skate better. When the group moved to Stonewell, he moved with them. He loves the ocean breeze, and tries to keep his new family safe from the gangs. He misses Brightsting and the desert, but his home is in Stonewell now. Trivia * Kostomarov is the last name of a figure skater * Kosto once had a bad encounter with kiwi and now hates the fruit * Kostomarov taught himself how to read and write * Kosto has feelings for Grace, but tries not to show it because he thinks she only likes him as a friend/brother Quotes "Why did Mother have to die?" - Kosto to Brightsting after their mother died "Life is short, have adventure first." - Kosto being himself "Come on, have some fun!" - Kosto to Moir "Why not enjoy your skating?" - Kosto to Gracie Fanfictions Breathe (coming soon) Gallery File:BC2DAE2E-AC06-4EE5-9CAA-C9146F3E860F.jpeg|Jada ref by Lacey File:Kostomarovxgracieux_aesthetic.png|Aesthetic by MKDragonet Category:Characters Category:SandWings Category:Males Category:Content (Darkmoon the IceWing NightWing) Category:Occupation (Performer)